


Irresistible… Scent!

by SullaWolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullaWolf/pseuds/SullaWolf
Summary: Sehun knows he is the one to blame; he is the one who has been pushing all of Jongin’s buttons the whole day long.





	Irresistible… Scent!

**Author's Note:**

> 6th of July was an interesting day that needed to be memorized! 
> 
> This is was inspired by one of my mutuals on Twitter! Thanks Yon!!

Sehun knows he is the one to blame; he is the one who has been pushing all of Jongin’s buttons the whole day long. It has been a while since he and Jongin had time for themselves alone. With their packed schedule between the preparation of the concert and the sub-unit, the pair could not find enough time to spend together. However, Hong Kong has always been a special place to Sehun’s heart; it has a lot of beautiful memorize of him and Jongin and he treasures the city for that. He finds himself in playful mood since the very morning; particularly playful around one certain member. 

He hums one of his lines in the sub-unit album as they dress up backstage. The elder Hyungs are sitting around Chanyeol as he plays a game with Baekhyun while Jongin is, sleepily, trying to get himself into his pants.

“Need some help?”

Jongin looks up at him and snorts at the smirk on Sehun’s face.

“With that look? The only help you will give me is stripping me, Sehun”

The younger giggles and throws a glance at the Hyungs, making sure they are not looking at them, before moving calmly to stand behind the sleepy man. He places his hands on Jongin’s waist and leans his head on the elder boy’s shoulder.

“I missed you”

Jongin turns his head sideways and notices Sehun’s puppy eyes, “Me too baby, but after we go back? What about that?”

Sehun pouts and reaches to play deliberately with Jongin’s pants zipper, pressing it to rub against Jongin’s dick.

“Sehun!” Jongin hisses, “Stop!”

With final lingering touches, Sehun retrieves his hands and steps back. Jongin turns around and presses a kiss on Sehun’s lips shortly, “I will make it up to you; I promise”

However, Sehun does not stop; as they wait backstage, the younger keeps seeking for Jongin’s attention by playing around the rest of them. From giggling loudly to moaning and whining; Jongin tries to ignore Sehun as much as he can. Sehun snuggles to Junmyeon the way that makes Jongin jealous and lets Baekhyun slaps his butt the way he absolutely hates, and hugs Jongdae for unreasonable time, and leans on Chanyeol and let the elder babying him. Jongin watches everything with an urge to drag the younger somewhere and spanking him for misbehaving.

Jongin thanks his willpower for keeping him sane and forces on playing a game with Chanyeol.

But, Sehun decides to pull another card; he takes out his phone and starts recording Jongin. Jongin does not need to raise his head to know what is Sehun doing as he zooms in his lips.

_“Why are you bothering me, I’m not doing anything”_

Jongin whines and Sehun giggles. He takes few shorter shots for his Hyungs just to be able to upload the video without being obvious that he thirsts his boyfriend. He makes sure to give a short glance of Jongin sitting all curled up cutely on the coach at the end.

“Really?” Jongin crocks an eyebrow at him when he sees the video uploaded on Sehun’s IG. Sehun knows exactly what Jongin is referring to; the amount of time he filmed him and the close up on his lips.

“I didn’t do anything” Sehun says innocently and walks away from him.

Jongin follows the younger with his eyes as he sways his ass teasingly.

_._

It comes as a surprise that they will MC together at the concert. Jongin chocks on his saliva and Sehun’s jaw falls ajar.

“What?” Junmyeon blinks, equally shocked, “Are you sure it is Sehun and Kai?”

The staff member looks at the papers and reads again, “Yes; it is written here, Sehun and Kai of EXO”

“I can’t believe this” Sehun murmurs.

“I cannot believe this is happening” Jongin echoes, “They will put us in the same frame? I’m shocked!”

The staff member gives each of them a paper with the script, “You have one hour to prepare”

It takes them few minutes before the information sinks in their heads.

“Holy shit! This is happening! We should get prepared” Sehun panics and starts pushing him in a hurry.

Jongin could not avert his eyes from Sehun the whole time they are preparing and rehearsing the introduction they are going to do together. He cannot take his eyes off Sehun’s cute lips nor his long pretty neck. Plus, Sehun smells extra fine today that Jongin really wants to jump and take a sniff from the younger’s neck.

It is growing in him; all the thoughts Sehun has been planting in his head are getting louder and louder and he cannot ignore now.

It feels so surreal standing only the two of them on the same stage; it has been such a long time and they cannot hide how much they are happy about it. They keep giggling each time they look at each other and Jongin, being the lovesick he is, can’t help but staring at Sehun’s face the whole time. He feels so happy; and talking about <94 Unit> is making him even happier; how he wishes this was true.

When they go off stage again, Jongin doesn’t miss how his nose picks up Sehun’s smell once again.

_._

Their performance passes in a blur; the euphoria of performing after such a long time takes all of their attention. It is always a thrill to perform in front of their fans; it makes them so happy that they forget about everything around them. Although Jongin couldn’t keep his eyes off Sehun as the younger was introducing himself, he gives himself a mental pat for staying professional the whole time on stage.

However, all of Jongin’s guards fall down once they head backstage to change. Jongin eyes the younger’s naked skin with desire. It doesn’t help that they are alone. He wants to devour Sehun this moment and right here.

He straids forward, pushing Sehun against the wall behind him.

“What!” Sehun squeaks, unable to process what is happening.

Jongin answers him by sealing their lips together, passionately kissing the younger deeply and sucking his sweet taste from the cherry lips while kneading Sehun’s naked sides.

“J…Jong IN!” Sehun whines, trying to escape from the hungry mouth that is kissing him mercilessly. He eyes the door in horror, afraid anyone would come in any moment. However, he does not find it in himself to stop the elder from kissing him; he has missed kissing him this wildly too much.

“Jongin, _uh_ ”

Sehun moans shamelessly as Jongin starts mapping his mouth with his skilled tongue, licking at the very right places. He locks his hands in the purple hairs of Jongin and pulls lightly. Jongin shifts to planting soft kisses along his lips and down his jawline.

“Jongin” Sehun breaths out, “Jongin, we might get caught”

Jongin ignores him and proceeds to press more kisses to his neck, sniffing the smell that has been driving him crazy the whole time and licks at his neck.

Sehun shudders and sucks in a heavy breath.

“Why do you smell so freaking good today; it is driving me crazy”

Jongin growls against his lips before locking them together again.

Sehun kisses back with the same favour; sucking between the plumb lips he was thirsting over this morning and pulling them between his teeth. Jongin lets him be as he enjoys the feeling on Sehun’s smooth skin under his palm.

Soon, they pull back when the need to breathe reaches its limit.

“Jongin” Sehun starts as they press their foreheads together, their breaths are hot and heavy against their lips, “Our flight is in few hours and we can get caught so easily here”

“You are the one who called for it, I cannot resist anymore”

Jongin presses a knee between Sehun’s legs and nudges his dick.

“Fuck!” Sehun whines, “Jongin, please”

“You are such a tease baby” Jongin leans forwards to lick Sehun’s ear-shell, making him shiver, “And you are so getting your ass eaten tonight sweetheart”

Sehun closes his eyes shut tightly at the thought before gathering all of his power to push the elder away slightly from him.

“Okay, okay, but not here” He whines cutely.

Jongin attempts to say something but Junmyeon opens the door suddenly with a frown on his face.

“What are you doing here? Come on let’s finish up! We have a flight to catch” He scolds, “And…”

He turns one last time before closing the door behind him, “Do not try doing anything here, I am warning you!”

He slams the door behind him and both Jongin and Sehun giggles at how unthreatening the elder sounds.

_._

After years of being together, both as best friends and boyfriends, Sehun is able to feel Jongin’s presence even if the latter is 20 meters away from him. Today is not an exception; he feels the sleepy tired boy approaching him at the queue. He feels Jongin getting closer and closer to him. He feels his back melding with Jongin’s chest and feels the elder’s warmth spreading and embracing him. Like a piece of puzzle falling in its right place; Sehun feels Jongin’s face nuzzling his neck.

Sehun pinks; he is thankful he is wearing his mask to hide it. They step forward, but Jongin manages to snuggle to him again, making sure to inhale the sweet scent of the younger again.

Junmyeon notices the movement beside him and he panics; he hisses lowly, “We are in public”

Jongin pouts under his mask, but still sticks his face to Sehun’s nap for the third time; fucking hell that smell will end him!

Sehun looks back at him once they are away from the fan-sites eyes, “We will be home soon”

He promises

_._

Junmyeon curses all of his life choices the whole way back to Korea. He has to convince Jongin that he cannot sit beside Sehun on the plane because they will make a scene for a whole fifteen minutes. He seats Jongin beside him while Jongdae takes the seat beside Sehun. And he stops them from a possible make out in front of their driver on their way back to the dorms. He can smell the sexual tension between the youngers and he wants to die.

_._

“I hate you both! Fuck each other all you want now!!”

Jongin hears Junmyeon’s angry voice as he kicks the door of Sehun’s room shut behind him and shoves Sehun against it, smashing their lips together.

The build up tension between them is finally being unlashed; over 18 hours of teasing and fantasising the younger, Jongin is so ready to ravish Sehun. The younger is not complaining the least; he has been begging for this.

Their teeth clash as they make out messily, hands are busy taking off the caps and beanies they are wearing, and lips are chasing for one another. Sheun is blindly trying to unbutton Jongin’s shirt while the elder presses Sehun even firmer to the door.

The kiss is rushed, passionate and messy all at once, their tongues start fighting for dominance as Sehun tries to pull an act against the tanned-skin male. Jongin successfully wins, Sehun gladly lets him. Jongin makes sure to taste every inch of Sehun’s mouth as his hands make their way to knead his sides.

Sehun’s knees are growing weaker while Jongin aggressively sucks on his lips and rutting their front together.

“I have waited so fucking much” Jongin declares against his lips, before stripping the younger from his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. Sehun slides Jongin’s shirt off his shoulder as well. They press their foreheads together; Jongin places his hands again on Sehun’s waist and eyes at the expanse of pale skin under his tanned palm; the mix of their colours is always such a turn on for him.

“I missed you so much Jongin” Sehun moves his hips against Jongin’s growing erection, “Time to keep your promise”

Jongin smirks at him, “You have been waiting for this, yeah?”

“Maybe?” Sehun smiles mischievously.

Sehun squeaks loudly as Jongin lefts him up and landing him on the bed. He giggles as the elder hovers over him.

“You have been such a bad boy today, Sehun”

Jongin says, trapping the younger between his knees and tracing his face with his finger.

“Such a bad boy; you flirted with the Hyungs”

He swipes his finger against his lips; Sehun attentively licks it.

“And that close up on my lips?”

He pushes his finger slowly into his mouth, Sehun hungerly sucks on it.

“And all those cute giggles and moans”

Jongin takes his finger back and traces it around Sehun’s nipples; the coldness and witness make the boy under him shiver.

“Bad boys get punished, baby”

Jongin smirks one last time before leaning in and sucking into the younger’s neck.

“Uh!”

Sehun’s hands fly to Jongin’s hair; trying to grip into something, but the boy on top takes the stray hands and pin it atop of Sehun’s head while he sucks a hickey after a hickey on Sehun’s neck. Knowing Sehun’s body as the back of his head, Jongin bites Sehun’s most sensitives spots, emitting shameless moans from the younger. He makes sure to sooth the bites with his tongue only to suck on another part of the pale skin until it blooms red and purple.

Sehun wiggles his hands but Jongin doesn’t waver so Sehun starts rubbing his lower half against the boy on top of him, and they both think; _fuck_! There are two real erections in those pants begging to be set free.

Happy with his art on Sehun’s neck and shoulder, Jongin pulls back to appreciate his work.

“You look so pretty with my marks on you to tell everyone who you belong too, _Sehunie_ ”

Sehun whines at the possessiveness in Jongin’s voice, and before he can answer back, Jongin’s mouth is back on his body sucking on his nipples.

He takes his time in sucking the hard nubs, switching between the two rosy nubs. He shifts between soft kisses to rough pulls, teasing bites and throughout licks.

Sehun turns into a moaning mess, he cannot hold the teasing anymore. He needs attention on his member; it is straining against his pants. He frees his hand from Jongin’s grip and fumbles to free them from their pants.

“Jongin please hurry up!”

“Impatient, baby?”

“You were the one who almost fucked me in public!”

Jongin chuckles and smooches Sehun’s lips in a short sweet kiss.

“You have no idea how addicting you smell”

He pulls himself back and strips himself from his pants and boxers before doing the same to the younger.

Sehun’s erection springs free, and he hisses as it comes in contact with the fresh air.

“Jongin please” Sehun pleads; he really needs attention on his dick but Jongin is only staring at him.

“Jongin!” He whines once more and attempts to touch himself but Jongin shoves his hand away and flips him around.

With his face onto the pillow and his ass on full display to Jongin’s eyes to enjoy, Sehun feels his heart throbbing in his neck from anticipation. Jongin does not let him think much before hovering over him and showering his neck with kisses.

“I really wanted to kiss your neck at the airport” He says between kisses, “I love how you smell, and I love your neck so fucking much; it is freaking tempting Sehun”

He sucks on a spot in Sehun’s nap and Sehun groan,

“So sweet, like a pretty flower”

He sucks on his shoulders, “A flower that is only mine to smell and ruin”

“Jongin, please” Sehun breathes heavily.

He feels Jongin smirking against his skin before a skilled tongue licks a strip from his neck down his spine and stops at his tailbone.

“Fuck, Fuck!!”

Jongin grips firmly on Sehun’s waist and lefts him up. Sehun supports his weight on his knees and hands; his face flushed and buried between his arms.

Jongin enjoys himself with the view of Sehun’s ass all for him to cherish. He grips the stubble flesh in his strong grip, enjoying how his own fingers leave marks on it. Without warning, he lands a spank on the right cheek; not too strongly to hurt, but just the right way to make Sehun moan in pleasure. Sehun fucking loves how Jongin knows how much of everything is suitable for him. So, Jongin does it again, slapping the left ass-cheek and watching the redness spreading on it; Sehun has such a sensitive skin and he loves it.

Sehun was anticipating another slap when Jongin spreads his ass-checks apart. The cold air makes Sehun shivers for a brief moment before he gets overwhelmed when Jongin licks all the way from his tailbone down to his balls.

“Jongin!” Sehun gasps for air.

But instead of replying; Jongin repeats his action couple of times rabidly, giving no time for the male beneath him to breathe.

He shifts from licking to sucking around the rim excitedly, making sure the ring of muscles is loose enough for what is coming next. Sehun’s arms give up and he supports himself by the elbows instead as he presses his face to the pillow.

Jongin eats Sehun’s ass for another few minutes until he feels the rim is lax enough. He pulls back, wiping the mess on his face by the back of his hand and reaches up to kiss Sehun’s nap feathery while thrusting a finger inside. The stretch is sweet but burns a bit.

“So tight” Jongin comments, “It is so adorable that you are still so tight Sehunie”

Jongin nibbles on Sehun’s ear, causing Sehun’s member to jerk and ooze with pre-come.

“More… More Jongin, please”

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice; he puts another two fingers in one go, emitting a loud moan from the younger as he falls face down on the bed.

Jongin lazily moves his fingers in and out of the tight hole, giving Sehun the time to adjust to the feeling. It takes few moments of slowly fingering Sehun and massaging the velvety walls before Sehun is moaning in pleasure and Jongin’s fingers are moving with no restriction.

“Jongin! Fuck yes!” Sehun squirms suddenly; Jongin smirks to himself, knowing that he has found Sehun’s sweet spot.

“Oh, already!”

Jongin keeps aiming at the same spot while sucking kisses on Sehun’s shoulder, driving the younger over the edge.

“Jongin, I will come, Jongin” Sehun warns.

Jongin reaches to lick at Sehun’s ear-shell, “Do it, I want to see you coming from my fingers in your ass only before I fuck your brains out, Sehun”

Sehun groans at the words which shot down to his member, causing more pre-come to gather at the red swollen tip.

“Please” He begs; not knowing for what exactly.

Jongin spreads sweet kisses on Sehun’s back and goes to his original place between Sehun’s ass checks licking around the hole while thrusting his fingers rapidly; not missing Sehun’s spot for one second.

Sehun is completely wrecked under him and he loves it. The younger male reaches weekly between his legs and tugs on his aching member few times before Jongin shoves his hand away and replaces it with his own hand, flicking at the tip multiple times.

“JONGIN! JONGIN!!!”

Sehun screams one last time before spilling all over Jongin’s hand. He spams uncontrollably while Jongin milks him dry and licks few times around his hole before taking his fingers out. He slowly turns the younger around and makes sure that Sehun is watching him as he licks his fingers clean. Sehun’s face is flushed and his eyes are blown away, his lips are red and are gasping for air. Jongin leans down and kisses them passionately, making sure that Sehun taste himself from Jongin’s mouth. It is slow and deep kiss as they pour all of their passion into it. Sehun doesn’t know how or when but he feels Jongin’s member nudging his entrance and he gladly spreads his legs wide for Jongin to slide in comfortably.

Jongin swallows Sehun’s moans as he makes the first breach. He reaches for Sehun’s hands and interwinding their fingers together and pins them beside Sehun’s head while thrusting into his hole forcefully.

Sehun’s feels too much of everything that he frees few tears which Jongin is quick enough to kiss away.

The slid of Jongin’s dick inside of him is deep, sensual, passionate and harsh at the same time; it is driving him insane. Only Jongin can be all of those feelings at the same time.

It takes few minutes for his member to form a new erection and leaks with pre-com; he feels so sensitive, but he doesn’t find it in himself to stop anything happening because he enjoys it too much to think about anything else.

Jongin keeps their foreheads pressed together while holding Sehun’s hands firmly, his hips are snapping to reach as far as he could inside of Sehun. The younger hooks his legs around Jongin’s waist to bring him closer. His member is heavy between their bodies.

“You are so beautiful, Sehun” Jongin breathes against Sehun’s lips and Sehun moans softly in response, “So beautiful and so good for me, you take me so well, so well”

“Jongin… Please!”

Sehun begs when Jongin hits his prostate multiple times. The elder decides to pull back and holds on Sehun’s waist as he fucks him with all of his might. Sehun’s body is plaint under him and the bed is rocking with each thrust of his very skilled and strong hips.

Sehun’s moans are raps and husky by now, and his member is producing so much pre-come. Jongin tries his best to thrusts into him for few minutes more.

“Come on baby; come with me”

“Jon… Jong… I can’t; I want to touch myself” Sehun whines, trying to reach for his member again but Jongin stops him.

“You can do it babe; I want you to come undone, please, for me”

Jongin picks up his pace and go all the way off, Sehun is uttering uncoherent moans as Jongin abuses his spot and leans down to tug on his nipples with his teeth.

It drives Sehun off the edge.

“I’m close!! JONGIN”

Sehun sees white as he comes all over his stomach; Jongin shoots his load inside of him.

He sighs in satisfaction when he feels Jongin’s warm cum filling him up. He shakes into Jongin’s arm who holds him tight as they both ride down their orgasms while kissing.

_._

Freshly showered and in their birth suits, tucked into bed after changing the sheets, Sehun snuggles into Jongin’s chest as they tangle their limps together.

Jongin rubs circles on Sehun’s back and ass soothingly, “Does it hurt?”

Sehun shakes his head against Jongin’s chest, fingers playing lazily with the perky nipples, “You can never hurt me, Jongin”

“Aww, this caught me off guard”

Sehun looks up at the elder and presses a soft kiss on his lips, “I mean it”

Jongin softens his gaze and looks fondly at the younger, “I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you”

“I would say the same” Sehun smiles at him, “I was missing you like crazy”

Jongin holds him closer and holds the blanket up their bodies, “For a second, I was about to take you in the airport and I wouldn’t have given a fuck”

Sehun giggles, “You wouldn’t”

“I mean Junmyeon might have a heart attack”

“No, not just that” Sehun laughs at the thought, “You won’t bear others watching me naked, would you?”

Jongin opens his mouth to protest but he knows he cannot, “Well, I cannot say you are wrong about this”

Sehun snuggles to his boyfriend even more, “I love you so much Jongin, but my ass burns you ass”

Jongin kisses his forehead and secures the younger in his arms, chuckling softly, “I love you more”

**Author's Note:**

> A\N:  
> Okay this was just an excuse to let out my happiness wit 6th of July Sekai.  
> Let’s always remember that amazing day everyone!  
> I hope my first canon pwp AU was a success >.> I’m sorry if it was disappointing in any way T___T  
> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
